


Farewell

by Poet_Forge



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet_Forge/pseuds/Poet_Forge
Summary: There is no pain quite like having someone leave.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Rain





	Farewell

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes snap open, and he's momentarily blinded by the light.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime Inoue's voice is distinct and bright.

"Huh?! What?! Is this… My house?!" Ichigo is upright in the bed fast as lightning, startling poor Orihime. He takes stock of what's around him. Kuchiki Rukia, Yasutora "Chad" Sato, and Ishida Uryu crowd around the clinic bed. With poor Orihime anxiously holding her head.

"Yeah." Rukia is the first to speak up, moving to comfort Orihime with a pat on the head. "You slept for about a month."

"A month?"  _ That's not sleep, that's a coma. _ Ichigo was suddenly struck with realization. "That's right! My powers!"

"...Ichigo." Rukia calls out from his side, gaining his attention. "Urahara told us everything. You've lost your Shinigami powers."

Ichigo stares at the bed sheets, "Yeah so it would seem. Guess I'll have to resign as a Shinigami."

"The first stage is intense pain, loss of consciousness, and a reversal of the time spent in the Dangai. You're hair is shorter and it's not because we cut it." At Rukia's sudden mention of his hair he finally notices how short it is compared to when he was fighting Souske Aizen. "That was when you lost your powers. Then in the second stage your remaining Reiatsu stablized slowing you to awaken. Soon your remaining Reiryoku will disappear too."

Ichigo just stares at each one of them. "...Yeah. I figured."

Everyone reels back in shock. Rukia being the one to speak for them all again. "You're not surprised?"

"No. I figured it'd be something like that." He stares solemnly at the ground. "Can I go outside?"

As Ichigo takes his first few steps outside the family clinic he realizes how barren everything feels.  _ I can't feel any spirits. _ At the sound of her sandaled foot hitting the ground, he turns to Rukia.  _ Even Rukia's presence is slowly fadding… I really lost my powers. _

"This is goodbye Ichigo."

"I guess it is."

"What? Don't look so sad." Rukia looked incredibly smug, instantly annoying Ichigo. "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you."

"That doesn't make me happy at all!" Ichigo barks from behind a scowl. "Anyway I wasn't looking sad at all."

A silence fills between them as it the finality of it all sinks in. This was it. Without his powers he'd never be able to interact with her again let alone see her. Rukia Kuchiki, that insufferable, smug, violent midget who never seemed to have an end to her sassy remarks. The girl who turned his life upside down and introduced him to battles of life and death, and to what the afterlife is really like. Rukia Kuchiki, who upon first meeting saved his life and helped him save his family. The girl who gave his life meaning after the years of just surviving after the death of his mother. Rukia Kuchiki, who gave him the power to live up to his name of One Who Protects and most importantly took away the rain that plagued his soul after that horrible night his mother died. "Give…. Everyone my regards."

"I will." Rukia was almost fully dissolved.

"Goodbye Rukia…" Ichigo stares at the now empty space in front of him. "Thank you."

And just like how she took it away, the rain returned with a vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> God my heart hurts after writing that.


End file.
